En la cala
by Ruu Ochibisan
Summary: Debía haberse dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, tanto que estaba viendo, sintiendo y escuchando algo que no podía ser real. Observó como aquel ser contorneaba su cola para alzar su torso y como clavaba sus intensos ojos carmesí en su figura, dejándole sin aliento. Sólo tenía una cosa clara. Su vida acababa de cambiar por completo. (Rin Matsuka x Haruka Nanase (AU)).


Capítulo 1. Bajando la pendiente, entre la maleza.

Había llegado el verano, y con él, la gente.

Es cierto que en esa época el calor se hacía insoportable, había más bichos y la humedad era una gran molestia, pero con mucha diferencia, a Haruka Nanase lo que más le molestaba era la gente.

Las piscinas estaban llenas. La playa estaba a rebosar. Incluso su propio club de natación ofrecía actividades para niños pequeños, con lo que la piscina estaba ocupada desde que se abría hasta que caía la noche, y eso era un gran inconveniente para alguien que necesita el agua casi tanto como respirar, y por esa misma razón no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

La playa era muy amplia, y seguramente habría alguna zona vacía, o al menos con menos gente.

Porque no se trataba sólo de nadar, era mucho más que eso. Necesitaba sentir el agua, y necesitaba tranquilidad.

Esa mañana había madrugado para conseguir su propósito, y con él, sus amigos del club Iwatobi; Makoto, Nagisa y Rei.

Los cuatro pensaban que si iban juntos se les haría más fácil la tarea, así que cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la mañana, los cuatro jóvenes estaban puntuales en la puerta de la casa de Makoto, que quedaba entre medias de las casas de los demás y no estaba muy lejos de la costa.

Se dirigieron a la playa y comenzaron a caminar por la costa, paralelos al mar, esperando encontrar una zona vacía conforme más se acercaran a la zona rocosa de la playa, pero para su sorpresa y su desgracia, tras tardar más de dos horas en bordear la costa, lo único que encontraron fueron un montón de rocas pegadas a una empinada colina que terminaba en un acantilado, y que a juzgar por su aspecto, no parecía muy seguro. Además, los chicos del club Iwatobi ya habían tenido sus sustos en el mar y no querían repetir la experiencia, así que recurrirían al plan B, que consistía en caminar hasta el extremo contrario de la playa y probara ver si tenían más suerte.

-Bueno, no hay que desanimarse. Mañana miraremos en el otro lado y seguro que tenemos más suerte –Dijo con su usual tono de voz dulce Makoto, intentando que no decayera el ánimo del equipo después de haber estado caminando al Sol tanto tiempo.

-Propongo que volvamos y compremos unos helados como recompensa por la caminata – Intervino ahora el chico rubio del equipo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Rei al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

Todos parecían conformes con la idea. Bueno, todos menos Haruka, pero él nunca había sido un chico de muchas palabras.

-Yo me quedo. Quiero inspeccionar un poco más. –Dijo secamente el chico de ojos azules, comenzando a caminar hacia la colina con tranquilidad.

Makoto no parecía demasiado cómodo con la decisión de su amigo, pero le conocía demasiado como para saber que su decisión sería firme y que era mejor dejarle hacer lo que quisiese.

-Vale, pero no tardes mucho. Te estaremos esperando donde siempre, y si no nos encuentras me llamas al móvil.

Haruka asintió un momento antes de darse por despedido de sus amigos y continuar su expedición por esa zona.

-¡Ten cuidado! –Se escuchó un grito de Makoto desde la costa, preocupándose demasiado, como siempre, o al menos eso pensó Haruka.

Sus amigos dieron la vuelta y el moreno subió lentamente hasta llegar a la cima de la colina, que por suerte tenía suficiente vegetación y salientes donde agarrarse.

Desde la cima las vistas eran preciosas, pero por precaución no se acercaría demasiado al acantilado.

Miró el resto del paisaje y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que por allí no pasaba mucha gente. Todo estaba lleno de árboles y malas hierbas mezcladas con algunas flores y troncos secos. Todo era demasiado salvaje como para que ninguna persona hubiese intervenido.

Pese a que no tenía muchas genas de meterse en ese terreno desconocido, menos ganas tenía de perder la oportunidad de encontrar algún buen sitio donde zambullirse. Quién sabe, igual detrás de aquel acantilado continuaba la playa.

Agarró bien su mochila y comenzó a caminar entre la espesa maleza, sorteando las hierbas altas y las ramas que se cruzaban en su paso.

Estuvo caminando durante media hora antes de pararse a pensar si ese "camino" le conducía algún lugar, pero para entonces ya era un poco tarde. Había perdido la orientación a los cinco minutos de comenzar a recorrer aquel sitio, así que la única opción lógica para Haruka era continuar caminando hasta llegar a alguna parte.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era la hora de comer y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Hizo una pausa para reponer energías e intentar subirse a algún sitio que le proporcionase una mejor vista y poder encontrar una ruta que lo sacase de ahí.

Encontró un viejo árbol inclinado y retorcido al que subirse, y con su poca habilidad para escalar consiguió subirse, pero la maleza era demasiado espesa y no pudo ver nada que no fueran más árboles.

Frustrado por la situación, Haruka bajó del árbol, con la mala suerte de que una de las ramas pequeñas donde se apoyó, cedió por el peso y se rompió, lo que hizo que el chico se cayera del árbol. Pero lo peor no era eso.

El suelo donde había caído tenía un gran desnivel y muchas hojas desperdigadas de los árboles de alrededor, por lo que debido al impulso de la caída, Haruka comenzó a caer cuesta abajo por la pendiente, tomando cada vez más velocidad.

Comenzó a caer rodando de forma estrepitosa, aunque por suerte no había rocas ni grandes obstáculos con los que pudiera chocarse, así que cuando terminó la pendiente Haruka dejó de rodar y se quedó tendido en el suelo, muy mareado y algo dolorido, pero sin ninguna dolencia grave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se estiró perezosamente sobre la roca, dejando que el Sol calentase su cuerpo antes de volver a sumergirse para humedecer su piel y volver de nuevo a dejarse bañar por la luz del Sol, esta vez en la orilla de la cala, donde podía mantener sus branquias bajo el agua al tiempo que mantenía su aleta a ras e ésta, y así podía aumentar su temperatura corporal sin esfuerzo, y no tenía que invertir tanto tiempo y en cazar y alimentarse para mantenerla.

Desde que los humanos habían invadido totalmente la costa era muy difícil conseguir comida. Ya ni el marisco pegado a los arrecifes era una alternativa, pues había muchos barcos pesqueros por todos lados y caer en sus redes o ser visto por alguno de ellos no era un riesgo asumible.

Por suerte para él, ese lugar, virgen aún de la presencia del hombre, era su refugio durante la estación cálida.

Con los cambios de marea podía pescar lo suficiente para subsistir y podía aprovechar las horas de Sol a salvo de los humanos, aunque aquello tenía sus riesgos también.

Aquella cala no era una cala común. Estaba situada entre los filos de un acantilado, escondida entre la vegetación y al final de una gran pendiente, que hacía que quedase a la altura del mar de nuevo.

Pero la entrada a la cala, si querías acceder por el mar, estaba situada a unos metros sobre el nivel del fondo, por lo que si bajaba la marea, la entrada quedaba por encima del nivel del mar y no se podía cruzar, en otras palabras, quedabas atrapado en la cala hasta que la marea volviese a subir.

De todas formas, él tenía mucho cuidado con los cambios en las aguas y observaba la Luna con regularidad para poder predecir los cambios, por lo que, para lo que a él respectaba, aquel era un lugar seguro.

Cerró los ojos despreocupadamente, dispuesto a seguir con su rutina habitual, que en verano consistía en apartarse de las masas, tomar el Sol, cazar, y al llegar la noche regresar al mar, para repetir la misma jornada al día siguiente, y así hasta que el frío volviese.

Un ruido seco lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que levantara la cabeza rápidamente, buscando al causante de ese ruido, pero no vio nada. Debía ser algún animal salvaje, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en las cristalinas aguas de la orilla, apenas lo suficiente para que las branquias de su cuello pudieran coger oxígeno, y retomó su descanso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos tras la caída fue una avalancha de tonos de verde. Plantas que habían ayudado a que no se hiciese daño al aterrizar, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se acarició la frente. Se había llevado un buen susto, pero no se había hecho daño más que un par de rasguños y algún arañazo.

Se sacudió la ropa con desgana, pues sabía que las manchas de barró no iban a irse por mucha que se esmerara, y se puso en pie, saliendo por fin de la maleza y encontrándose para su asombro, una pequeña cala, que desde lo alto de la pendiente era imposible de vislumbrar.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con un brillo especial mientras observaba con detenimiento aquel precioso paisaje de aguas cristalinas, flores y arena.

La caída, el susto y todo el tiempo invertido había valido la pena, lo tenía claro.

Se descalzó para sentir la arena bajo sus pies y caminó rápidamente hacia la orilla mientras se despojaba de su ropa, dispuesto a darse un chapuzón, pero algo rojizo que le llamó la atención por el rabillo del ojo hizo que detuviese el paso para ver de qué se trataba, y aquello hizo que se quedara estático.

La arena seca abrazaba bajo sus pies, pero en ese momento, era irrelevante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras permanecía recostado de la misma forma que acostumbraba, se replanteaba la idea de cazar algo para llevarse a la boca, ya que comenzaba a sentir un vacío en el estómago, y aquella era una buena hora para hacerlo, aunque por pereza lo postergaría una hora más seguramente.

Un pequeño temblor sobre la superficie del agua hizo que por casualidad alzara la cabeza para cambiar de posición su adormilado cuello, girando sobre sí mismo con gracia para quedar con el torso en la superficie y volver a colocarse del lado contrario, cuando su mirada de color rojizo topó con algo que la última vez que había mirado a la orilla no había visto.

Su primera reacción fue quedarse totalmente quieto, mientras su cerebro asimilaba la situación y buscaba una respuesta

Un humano estaba mirándole a un escaso metro de distancia.

Notaba como la mirada del contrario estaba centrada en su parte inferior, su cola.

Ninguno de los dos movía un músculo.

Tras unos segundos de máxima tensión, comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, sumergiéndose en el agua sin apartar la mirada del humano por si le atacaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente profundo se dio impulso con su cola para separarse de un salto de la orilla y perderse entre la espuma del agua, refugiándose tras una de las rocas que sobresalía de la superficie en la que solía tomar el Sol, donde debía tomar una decisión y cuanto antes mejor.

Un humano había llegado hasta su cala. Su único refugio en verano para conseguir alimento y evitar a los humanos, o eso creía hasta el momento.

No podía consentir que los humanos invadiesen ese lugar y menos podía permitir que se descubriera la existencia de su especie. No otra vez.

Sólo recordar lo sucedido hacía años por otro ejemplar al que los humanos habían denominado "sirena" y las muertes y persecuciones que eso había causado hasta reducir ese hecho a un mero mito, era ya demasiado.

Así que aparentemente sólo había una solución a sus dos problemas. Acabar con aquel ejemplar de pelo negro y esconder su cadáver.

Su especie tenía sentimientos e incluso para él, esa era una medida drástica, por mucho que odiase a los humanos, pero no podía dejar que la historia se repitiese de nuevo.

Observó con cuidado de no ser descubierto que el chico seguía allí parado y sin esperar ni un segundo más, se dio impulso de nuevo para coger velocidad y poder saltar con la suficiente fuerza para aterrizar sobre el humano y dejarle arrinconado entre el suelo y él mismo, colocando su antebrazo sobre el cuelo del humano para que no pudiera forcejear.

Antes de acabar con la vida de aquel joven se dignó a mirarle a los ojos, pero ese minúsculo gesto, fue un error. Un grave error.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Debía estar alucinando por el golpe. Igual se había golpeado la cabeza sin darse cuenta y su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero si era una alucinación, era demasiado realista.

Su cuerpo entero se había quedado petrificado ante aquel ser, mitad humano, mitad… ¿Tiburón? No podía asegurarlo pero desde luego era lo que parecía.

Su larga cola escamada se veía perfectamente a través de las aguas cristalinas de la orilla, y conforme se acercaba al torso de aquel ser comenzaba a difuminarse hasta convertirse en piel.

De su espalda baja asomaba una aleta dorsal con forma triangular, característica de los tiburones, y tenía un brillo rojizo cuando el Sol se reflejaba contra las escamas de su cadera, donde aquel ser dejaba de ser enteramente un pez o enteramente un ser humano. Sus ojos eran rojos y su pupila alargada y amenazante.

¿Podía tratarse de un disfraz? Era difícil de dilucidar cuando todavía apenas podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Aquella especie de tritón comenzó a moverse y retroceder bajo su mirada incrédula, hasta acabar desapareciendo de un gran salto, perdiéndose en las profundidades.

Haruka cogió el aire que había perdido de la impresión y trató de tranquilizarse.

Buscó una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de ver, pero por muchas propuestas que tuviera para explicar aquello, nada tenía el más mínimo sentido.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeando sus sienes con el pulgar y el dedo índice, y cuando pensó que ya había pasado todo, las aguas de la cala se abrieron de golpe, apareciendo entre ellas el mismo ejemplar con el que acababa de cruzarse apenas unos segundos atrás.

Se había abalanzado sobre él con precisión, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, inmovilizado, por el brazo sobre su cuello para que no pudiera gritar ni escapar de ninguna forma.

Para Haruka, aunque no lo terminara de asimilar, aquello era el fin.

Abrió los ojos para ver aquello que iba a llevarse su vida y ver la luz del Sol por última vez, encontrándose a escasos centímetros de esos inconfundibles ojos rojos.

Sus miradas conectaron al instante y por alguna razón, aquel ser no atacó.

Notó como era atravesado por las pupilas de su agresor, con una intensidad que le quitaba el poco aliento que le quedaba.

No supo cuando segundos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, cuando comenzó a toser por la falta de aire y el híbrido de ojos escarlata se separó de él de golpe, volviendo al mar, dejando al moreno recostado sobre la arena, tosiendo y con la cabeza totalmente bloqueada, en estado de shock.

En cuanto volvió al mundo real lo primero que hizo fue alejarse de la orilla. Recogió su ropa y se vistió torpemente.

Aquel bicho le había aplastado, y debía pesar casi el doble que él con esa enorme aleta, así que decir que a Haruka le dolía todo el cuerpo era decir poco.

Cogió su mochila y abandonó la cala a paso ligero, notando como su corazón latía a un ritmo muy acelerado.  
Sin saber muy bien cómo se las había apañado consiguió salir de aquel laberinto y volver a la playa.

En cuanto tuvo cobertura le llegaron un montón d llamadas perdidas de sus compañeros. Debían de estar muy preocupados.

Miró la hora, eran las cinco en punto de la tarde.

Su estómago rugió demandando comida, y si quería conseguirla debía caminar de nuevo por la playa hasta su barrio, así que no quedaba otra.

Mandó un escueto mensaje de texto a Makoto para que no se preocupara y le dijo que en dos horas estaría en su casa, y así fue.

Consiguió llegar a casa de su amigo y allí pudo comer algo y sentarse a descansar. Ambas cosas eran muy necesarias, sin contar que casi le da un golpe de calor por caminar tanto tiempo al Sol sin beber nada de agua.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás hecho un desastre –Comentó Nagisa, que estaba sentando al lado del moreno mientras este comía con ganas los fideos que le había preparado Makoto.

Haru dejó de comer un momento, pensativo.

-Si te lo contar, no te lo creerías –Fueron sus palabras a la pregunta del rubio, pero éste no parecía satisfecho con ellas.

-Inténtalo –Le retó con una sonrisa.

-Me he caído por una colina y he encontrado una cala vacía. –Dijo antes de volver a introducirse una buna cantidad de fideos en la boca.

-¡Waw! Eso es genial Haru-chan –Nagisa se esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. Eso era totalmente creíble, sobre todo si lo afirmaba Haruka, que no era precisamente alguien que hablase por hablar.

-No he terminado –Añadió tras tener la boca libre de nuevo. –En la cala había una especia de tritón. Como una sirena pero mitad tiburón, con el pelo rojo y aspecto de chico. Y me atacó. –Finalizó la frase con un especial toque de angustia en sus palabras, algo que no era muy habitual en el chico de ojos azules. De por sí ya era raro que hubiera dicho tantas palabras seguidas de golpe.

Rei, Makoto y Nagisa se quedaron en silencio mientras el moreno seguía comiendo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que contestar a aquello.

-Creo que te has golpeado más fuerte de lo que pensaba, Haru –Rompió el silencio Makoto, poniendo una mano en la frente de su amigo por si tenía fiebre.

-¿Llamo a un médico…? –Preguntó Rei mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nadó con fuerza, alejándose todo lo posible de la cala como si algún depredador lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Abandonó la misma por la ruta que desembocaba en el mar y siguió nadando a toda velocidad, deteniéndose tras unos minutos sin descanso, para coger oxígeno y tratar de calmarse.

Aquel humano seguía con vida, y él era el único culpable.

Cuando se abalanzó sobre él, preparado para llevarse la vida del chico con un mordisco en el cuello, no se imaginaba que el simple hecho de conectar su mirada con la de su presa haría que su sangre se congelara por unos segundos.

Se perdió en el azul de sus ojos. Nunca había visto un iris de aquel azul tan intenso como el océano.

Y no era sólo el color. La expresión del chico reflejada en sus ojos, incomprendido, confuso, temeroso, como quien mira a la muerte a los ojos sin entender el porqué de su destino. La mirada de un inocente.

Cuando le miró no pudo evitar que acudieran a su mente imágenes de su pasado, cuando había tenido que huir de las redes de un barco pesquero, cuando era sólo una cría, y hubiera sido atrapado de no ser por uno de los adultos de su especie, que rasgó la red con sus dientes para liberarle.

Las pupilas redondas y contraídas de aquel ser humano, lo quisiera o no, le habían hipnotizado. No pudo forzarse a sí mismo a acabar con su vida y finalmente huyó.

Había sido débil a los ojos de un humano y por ello ahora la existencia de su especie y su refugio estaban en peligro, así que la única opción que tenía era regresar a la cala y esperar a que aquel humano no regresara nunca por miedo, o bien volviera a buscarlo preso de la curiosidad. Y si volvía, él estaría allí, esperándolo.

Puede que hubiese llegado el momento de romper la barrera de especies.


End file.
